Aikatsu Dive! season 2
is the second season of the crossover fanseries Aikatsu Dive!. The second season centers around further adventures of Misaki Natsuko and the friends she made during her first idol year. Aikatsu Dive! season 2 centers around the Aikatsu idol competition called "Aikatsu Dive". Plot List of Aikatsu Dive! Season 2 episodes With more and more exciting auditions and lives, the Aikatsu adventure will be even more colorful than it ever has been! A few months after the end of the Celestial Festival, Natsuko has been confronted by good news when she heard Véronique would return to Japan in the next few days! But she wasn't alone. All of her Venus Ark friends came with her! And there was a new girl... a new girl determined to become the next top idol! Surprisingly enough, despite being a klutz, Nanase Kurumi is a pretty skilled young idol! Characters ''UNITE * |美咲なつこ}} Voiced by Yamamura Hibiku '' Natsuko is a young and cheerful girl, who aspires to become a top idol and attends the idol division of the Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko, who may be described as an annoying girl with a tyring personality, is a happy-go-luck girl, who is determined to chase her dreams. She was inspired to become an idol by the street musician "Sarah Python", her sister's most favorite musician. Like many of her school, Natsuko looks for the someone to become ''Friends with. Her chosen brand is Sprite Party. * |ベロニク・ライル}} ''Voiced by Kubota Miyu '' Véronique is an internationally known idol, who attends Neo Venus Ark, a boarding school for idols. Véronique, whose name is usually shortened as '''Véronique L., is an elegant and calm, yet very graceful and stylish idol, whose family lives somewhere in Europe. Due to being a second year idol, Véronique acts like a senpai towards her friends and does her best to share her idol experiences with the others. Her chosen brand is Romance Kiss. During this season, Véronique graduates from Venus Ark. * '|遠山響}} Voiced by Masuda Toshiki '' Hibiki is a confident and kind hearted second year student of the Yotsuboshi Academy, who happens to be around the same age as Véronique. Hibiki attends the male division of Yotsuboshi's Bird Theater Class. Despite having quite impressive skills as an idol, Hibiki doesn't think too high of his own abilities and always wants to improve himself. Back when he first joined the Academy, he wasn't as confident and hardly could pull off an appeal. Hibiki's chosen brand is Royal Sword. * |岩佐和香}} ''Voiced by Inoue Marina '' Honoka is a rocking and sharp idol attending the first year of Starlight Academy. Honoka, who uses the pronoun "atashi", is a cool sister type of friends, who always comes of with the craziest ideas and plans that might get her and her friends in troubles. Her speciality is playing the keyboard, but has also been seen playing the guitar. Honoka is a free spirited girl, whose signature pose is the V-sign. Honoka's chosen brand is Swing Rock. * |赤城えいみ}} ''Voiced by Minase Inori '' Eimi is a calm, yet lovely idol attending the first year of Dream Academy. Eimi originally enrolled Dream Academy with the wish to become a designer. However, after a few lessons and after watching her newly made friends performing, Eimi changed her mind and stepped on stage herself. She then transferred to the academy's idol division. Eimi is sometimes describes as the "fairy of wonderland". Her chosen brand is Aurora Fantasy. CreaMaDonna * |七瀬くるみ}} Voiced by Yūki Aoi Kurumi is a new idol that just transferred to Neo Venus Ark. Kurumi is a quite hyper active girl, who sometimes tends to act like a cat. Due to that, some people call her the "Cat Kurumi". She has a bad habit of speaking before thinking and thus comes off rather rude towards others, when in reality Kurumi is actually a cute girl, who lacks of self-confidence. Kurumi's family owns a bakery known as "Creamy Café", where she likes to help out by times. Her chosen brand is Decora Muffin. * |朝霧ちはや}} ''Voiced by Tano Asami '' Chihaya is a wild and free first year student attending Starlight Academy. She is the second youngest daughter of a theater diva from Europe and a financier from Japan. Chihaya is quite independent and shows the abilities to take care for herself. She always seeks for new challenges in life hoping that they provide her way into the futuree. Chiyaha loves spicy food, which she first tasted in her favorite restaurant. Her chosen brand is Sangria Rosa. * |星空南}} ''Voiced by Itō Shizuka '' Minami is a second year idol attending Dream Academy in both the idol and the producer courses. Minami is a confident, yet calm producer who has faith in all of her partner idols. However, though being an idol herself, she doesn't feel the "idol be-be-beat" inside of herself. She doesn't seem to have the courage needed to become an idol. At first, Minami tried to start out as a cute idol but felt uncomfortable with the image and never stepped on stage again. Later, she found the brand Luna Witch for herself. Friends * Haruko is Natsuko's older sister, who is a big fan of Sarah Python, a ''rockin street musician. Despite the bad rumors about Sarah, Haruko aspires to become like Sarah one day. However, she also cheers on her sister, who dreams of becoming a top idol. * Yuka is a cute idol, who attends Star Harmony Academy along with Misaki Natsuko. Despite of being a cute idol, Yuka is the most experienced model of her age. However, Yuka is also known for her cutesy voice and is known as "Macaron Girl" among her friends. * Rena is a first year idol of Star Harmony, who is about the same age as Natsuko. Rena is a sexy typed idol, whose chosen brand is Love Moonrise. Rena is a calm, yet passionate idol, who took the Feather Friend audition along with Natsuko. Rena and Natsuko both managed to win the audition. * Maria is a student attending Dream Academy, and one of Eimi's good friends. Maria's concert inspired Eimi to become an idol instead of an designer. Maria's chosen brand is Dance Fusion. * Rie is Honoka's dorm mate at Starlight Academy, who is pop-typed idol. Her chosen brand is Magical Toy. * Voiced by Uchida Maaya Sarah Python is a very famous street musician, who is said to have a free spirited and rebellious behavior. According to magazine information and rumors, Sarah originally lived in a suburb of Tokyo but ran away from home in order to become the kind of person she always wanted to be. Sarah's real name was revealed to be . * Units * Best friends that attend the same school as Misaki Natsuko. The members of FeatherS are the current top idols of the Academy. The Symbol of their unit is the beauty of nature. * An idol unit consisting of Véronique Lyle and Toyama Hibiki. Victory Us was formed in episode 19. *'THUNϟDER' THUNϟDER is an idol unit consisting of Yuasa Honoka and Tachibana Rie. *'A・RI・A' An idol unit consisting of Misaki Natsuko and Akagi Eimi. *'UNITE' A real life unit consisting of the voice actresses and voice actors of the main characters. * CreMaDonna is an idol unit consisting of Nanase Kurumi, Asagiri Chihaya and Hoshizora Minami. * A temporary unit formed by parfait. Listings List of Coords :See also: Aikatsu Dive! Season 2: List of coords * * * Discography *The first opening of the season will be provided by the voice actors of the real life idol unit UNITED, which also voice the first five protagonists. *The ending , however, is provided by the new idols of the season, CreaMaDonna. Aikatsu System The Aikatsu System of Aikatsu Dive!, the celebrates the 25th year after the first appearance of the original Constellation System. Much like the system from 2014, the 25th Aikatsu! Celestial Festival will feature rare constellation dresses, appeals and fevers. Aikatsu Dive! is a national idol competition event that is held every five years. Idol units from all across Japan are allowed to take in the competition. The only requirement of the participants is to have mastered a premium rare unit special appear within the last 6 months. The winner of the Aikatsu Dive will be crowned as the international top idol unit of Japan for the next five years. Idol Aura Every Aikatsu! idol has their own . The idol's aura is a trademark or scent of an idol that makes them unique and special. The aura appears whenever the idol is able to fully express her idol self and usually seen on stage. Some people have claimed they have been able to smell an idol's aura. The aura may also appear during every day's work. Trivia References Category:Aikatsu Dive!